Large play apparatus such as roundabouts are conventionally intended for outdoor use due to the problem of storage. In particular, roundabouts typically remain erected once assembled. Conventional roundabouts are therefore manufactured to be resistant to erosion from the weather, which is often costly.
Storable roundabouts are difficult to produce principally because of the difficulty in producing a support for the roundabout that may be easily dismantled and stored, yet is also strong and durable enough to support a roundabout. In addition, the support must be large enough to give the roundabout stability in use.
Roundabouts have been produced which include a ratchet mechanism whereby a child can rotate the roundabout by exerting force on a lever whilst seated on the roundabout. Such roundabouts are not easily stored due to the large support required and the complex dismantling process.
There have now been devised improvements to supports for play apparatus and to play apparatus incorporating such supports, which overcome or substantially mitigate the above-mentioned or other disadvantages of the prior art.